User talk:Ninjatek
Hi, I wanne react on the things you wroth.. You almost never use Rebirth... the only time i use it is when the whole party is dead... then i run away and have all the time to use it... And wath if you out of Adrenaline? then you cannot heal yourself... because you need it for Lions comfort... And have you tried the build? Because all the problem that you are talking about, i never have a problem with it.... I can chanche some things... but i need to higher Tactics... Please send me back, because i stand open for new idee's, but there are also plus points on this builds i hope.... I have chanced some things... is it better now? But now it is almost a full warrior build, and no monk.... Please chance you comment if it is so.... Thanks, Link on userpage FYI: The link from your user page to add comments onto your talk page was broken (it created a page titled User talk:Ninjatek&action=edit, instead of posting to your actual talk page). I fixed the link on your user page, I hope you don't mind. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:54, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Oh - the reason I found this is that an anon posted the following on that invalid page: :I have aquierd a branch of Juni Berries where can i sell or what are they good for please respond to bigheart314@hoymail.com it would be very appretiated &sorry about my spelling sencerly ray (Elnora Dragon) GUILDWARS NIGHTFLLS{ELITE PLAYER } {AVATAR TWICE OVER} —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.174.101.110 (talk • ) 11:46, December 29, 2006 (CST). ::Thank you for fixing that. I'm still learning. --Ninjatek 12:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) pro vs noob I wouldn't call yourself a noob so quickly, as your statement really means that you are the typical or middle type player. Why this stick out to me? Check out what noob means on wikipedia. Long story short, "unrecognized middle ground between "newbie" and "pro."" --8765 23:53, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I'm trying to follow what you're saying. Are you trying to alert me to the differences between "noob," "newb," "newbie," etc?--Ninjatek 06:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah basically. It's likely that one would not identify themselves as a noob, but rather as a newbie. It's easy to play spot the noob, except for when you yourself happen to be the noob. Anyways, enjoy your road to uber pro-ness. :) --8765 13:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Hah! You know, I was aware that there are different variations of the "noob" term. I didn't know that they each evolved to mean something else. Thanks for the heads up.--Ninjatek 15:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) I love you! YES! Bug 14:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) I invite you to a discussion about the future play of guild wars: Setup for a Campaign?. Van Wark 14:50, 9 March 2007 (CST) juni berrys do u buy juniberrys for 5k? :Sign your comments please. No, I don't buy them. I only made a note indicating that someone ELSE was buying them.--Ninjatek 13:44, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Regarding your reverts of Energy Surge and Quick Shot by User talk:124.191.73.31 I forgot to log in, that is my one of I.p's. First let me say, if suggesting using a skill with a large cost and recharge with mind wrack (which requires the hexed oppentents energy to reach 0 to triger the damage) isn't wise. Skills such as Famine and AV/SV are far better at triggering mind wrack. Mind Wracks damage is quite low, and the chance of removing someones energy from 7 to 0 is very unlikely besides to a Warrior, unless for some reason a energy denial esmer wants to attempt to kill a Warrior. Regarding the zealous bow note, suggesting conditional stances to combine a zealos bow is all about preference. A party might be designed to have a large energy pool, where a sundering/vamp bow may be prefered. But an average player still might prefer the extra damage from a vamp bow rather than a zealous, which isn't entirely great energy for a ranger anyway. These are preferences things, and suggesting Ias's like Frenzy (for a ranger) is just plain stupid. Anyway, you wanted me to justifty my deletion of the information, and I have. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:03, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for taking the time to respond in this manner. Now that I see the explanations, I agree with some of what you say. However, we all could have saved time if you had initially left similar notes on the articles' talk pages indicating why you're removing them. Once again, what's "obvious" to you may not be obvious to me - and that's why we make notes and explain our actions here on the Wiki. So please, leave notes and explanations the next time you delete article content - especially if you're making bulk changes.--Ninjatek 07:37, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Got my support — Skuld 03:07, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks Ah, I hadn't seen that option, thanks. That was my first post on any wiki so I didn't know the pages were archived! Is this the only/correct way to message people? Clay85 11:29, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :It's the only way to contact people. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 11:32, 15 August 2007 (CDT) /Favor command This command now exists. :Yeah, but due to the changes in how obtaining Favor works, it's less useful now than it would have been under the old system. Currently, it seems as though we always have favor - given that the favor is being perpetually extended by maximum title fulfillment. I don't like the old favor system, and I don't like the new one either. I anticipate changes to obtaining favor in the near future. --Ninjatek 23:06, 23 August 2007 (CDT) A Hunter's Pride Does it automatically show up as a dungeon now? In the preview, you would only see the portal icon until you zoned in. Biscuits 18:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Critical Hits on Moving Targets I thought this only happens when you're running with your back to a foe. I never actually tested this though, I just assumed it to be true :P 76.182.200.38 14:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Strafe moar. — Nova — ( ) 14:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Quote: "Stand still and take damage, or try to run and take more. I find neither to be acceptable." Running is usually wiser. You can keep running, but, the attacker needs to stand still to hit you, which makes you able to get ahead of your attacker. That's why people are kiting. Blaze 00:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, nub I fixed up some stuffs on your userpage. Mainly, there was a serial comma issue and a spot with some comma/dash issues. It's all shiny now for "ur" nubbish, childish, idiot older educated adult tax-hating elitist gamer face. Thus has my change been thoroughly indicated on thy user talkness page, oh pro nubbish one. ; ) --Carmine 04:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) fixed An erronous tag that should have been . --Shadowcrest 03:05, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Image licensing I noticed on Image:Ranger Monument Armor F gray head front.jpg you selected the incorrect option for Licensing. The correct option for screenshots is "This is a screenshot from the game". I've changed it for that image, just remember this for the rest of the gallery. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 21:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying that. I'm getting "internal server errors" when I attempt to upload and/or overwrite images. I'll get it done correctly as soon as I'm able to.Ninjatek 22:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Very nice job on that gallery! We're keeping track of the status of armor galleries at Project:Armor galleries project, so go ahead and check this one off - and any other galleries you may do in the future, of course. Thanks for helping out! —Dr Ishmael 13:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome, and thanks for the assistance.Ninjatek 13:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)